User blog:Motionless/Facts about me
I'm not going to say my real name (it's one of those embarresing traditional names), but it is the name of a goddess, a famous chess player, and a moth. It's ironic since moth's are my worst fear. *Currently, I am the FNAF Friends roleplayer with the most posts on both the Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki and this one, which, for the record, I am not proud of at all. *My OC Blake was built in Massachusetts, the state I live in. *I'm obviously an anti-social shy girl, as I mentioned before. I have two friends that I cherish deeply for actually giving me a chance instead of other people. *I based my OC Shade off of me in almost every way. What I almost didn't notice is how both of our families are extremely alike. Shade's brother is basically insane, so is mine. Shade's dad is an tempered one who doesn't care much about the family, so is mine. Shade's mom is an alchohalic lady who wants perfection, so is mine. Coincidence? I think not! *My favorite book series is Warriors, but what's odd is I'm not even done with the second book and I already know Bluestar's past, the story about Crowfeather, and Snowfur's past just from watching MAP's and talking about the stories with my friend. *I am a little bit anorexic. I'm not fat, I know that for a fact. But sometimes I just don't eat because I feel a little bit weighted, it can span for a day or two then I'd go back to eating. *What's an Olinguito- a question I've been asked many times. An Olinguito is an animal that was discovered in 2014, and I loved it so much that I made my character Tsuki. *My favorite animal is obviously the wolf. *There are all sorts of shows I like- My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Tokyo Ghoul, all sorts of other animes, and so on. I make a huge amount of refrences, mostly on appearances. The largest reference I ever did was Zebra and Hashiyan, both being vocaloids. *In my family- and maybe even my whole school, I have the most amount of physical and mental problems. No, I am not insane or sociopathic, but I have common and uncommon ones. One of these is a foot problem which makes walking hurt. All the time. Yeah, it sucks. *On the subject of mental and physical problems, I always had some suicidal ''tendancies. It's a fact dad wouldn't care, mom and brother would sorta, they'd get over it though, friends would cry but get over it. I know that my friends wouldn't be too mournful, because of Jennifer. Jennifer was a girl in Elementary School (time where I didn't have friends) who came in fourth grade. Halfway through the year, she left for Korea. Both of my current friends were her friend, and after she left the school permanently, they only cried for a few hours. I've only been their friend for half a year too. So, that is my theory. A VERY DARK AND SAD THEORY! *My OC Absentia's last name is Aitnesba, pronounced Ay-eets-nes-ba. Her last name is actually her first name backwards. *I plan on shaving half of my head once my hair grows long enough for it not to look bad, and after reading a specific comic on Tapastic, I will most likely do it in the Spring of 2016, so I don't have to face the harshness of winter with a large bare spot. *'To the Thread Making Factory, where you fears and horrors come true. In the Thread Making Factory, where not a single soul gets through.' Sounds familier? Well, I use it (and so does others) whenever I make a new thread. But how did this start? It all began when I was listening to the song 'Rainbow Factory', and heard a line that I loved. I typed it down when stating the post limit, replacing a few words. Ever since then, its a common and known phrase. *My favorite song is the Immoral Memory, the Lost Memory by Gakupo, Len, and Kaito. They are three male vocaloids. *My OTP (One True Pairing) is rather odd- Applejack x Rainbow Dash from MLP. Though I also like Luka x Kaito from Vocaloid. *I have only made people cry three times on FNAF Friends- the latest was when I announced my leaving. A lot of people cried. 030. The first time however was when I killed off a lot of characters in the Season One finale. The second time was when I killed off Tsuki. *The worst thing I have to deal with is speaking with the DCF. It's not that I'm pressured or anything into thinking my parents will be taken away, it's just sooooooo boring. Literally it's like therapy only the one I'm talking to probably has an IQ lower then me. *Now for what all you gamers have been waiting for- GAMING! I love gaming, but why? It's all because of Kameo. I LOVED KAMEO. Kameo is an old school game that my brothers used to play when I was younger, and I could only watch. Then after that, I kept watching them play all sorts of games (they're where I learned how to swear XD) and then, I finally was able to play. 'More will be added.''' Category:Blog posts